As daily life and social life progress and tasks performed therein become specialized, a great number of devices used simply and efficiently in life have been developed, and in this regard, coffee extraction devices such as coffee makers and the like are devices able to be used simply and effectively in daily life.
Coffee extraction devices referred to as capsule coffee machines are devices producing liquid beverages from capsules containing beverage powders such as black tea, cocoa, and the like, as well as coffee, from which liquid beverages are extracted by supplying high-temperature, high-pressure water and steam to capsules installed in capsule extraction units.
However, in related art coffee extraction devices, when high-pressure water and steam is supplied to coffee powder contained in capsules, a blockage phenomenon in which powder is compressed at high pressure may occur, such that coffee may not be able to be extracted.
For example, coffee powder contained in coffee capsules may form a blockage under high pressure during coffee extraction to thus block extraction paths. In the case of such a blockage phenomenon, it may be difficult to extract coffee, even when high-pressure pumps are operated.
In the case of such a blockage phenomenon, a problem in which high pressure pumps fail due to an excessive load applied thereto may occur, and furthermore, coffee capsules (capsule coffee) having abnormality in extraction function cannot be used and should be discarded.
Further, when users forcibly open coffee extraction units, a safety problem in which high-temperature, high-pressure water and steam may be released externally, may occur.
(Patent Document 1) Korean Utility Model Laid-Open Publication No. 2011-0010665 (Published on Nov. 15, 2011)